zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Link's Fairy Companion
Link's Fairy Companion refers to several characters throughout the Legend of Zelda series who are little fairies who accompany Link on his adventures through Hyrule and other lands. These fairy friends are small, and sometimes perceived as annoying; However, they are truly helpful, and Link seems to appreciate their assistance, company, and friendship. These fairies have appeared throughout the centuries, but all of Link's fairy companions (with the possible exception of Tatl) have very similar personalities. It is unknown if there is any true relation between these fairies; whether they are all the same fairy, reincarnated or simply changing her name over the eons. Characteristics All of Link's fairies are loud, considering their size, and maybe a little bit bossy; they also give Link advice and try to direct him where to go. All of these fairies were female and very small. The Fairies Navi Navi was a little fairy who was assigned to Link by the Great Deku Tree shortly before The Imprisoning War. She became his companion, and followed through with this duty all through Link's quest, and even through his battle with Ganon. After that final battle, however, she left mysteriously, leaving Link to search the forests for her (a common Theory is that Navi is the friend Link was looking for in Termina, leading to the events of Majora's Mask, and it is likely to be true since that link states in the Majora's Mask manga that he is most definetly looking for Navi). It is unknown if he ever found her again. Navi knew the names and weaknesses of every enemy species throughout Hyrule, and often taught Link about his foes. Many times she explained their natures during the heat of battle. In Link's introductory cutscene and a taunt in Super Smash Brothers Brawl, a fairy that looks remarkably similar to Navi is seen with Link. Tatl Tatl and her brother, Tael, were two fairies who watched over the Skull Kid. After Skull Kid was possessed by Majora's Mask, Tatl became separated from her brother and the Skull Kid, and was forced to work with Link. She became his temporary fairy companion, staying with him through his quest in Termina. Tatl was more outspoken and opinionated than Navi was, and had an attitude about nearly everything. As Link's quest progressed, however, the two learned to work well together. However, after Link had defeated Majora, Tatl reunited with Tael and returned to the Skull Kid. Ciela Ciela is Link's fairy in The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. Ciela's personality is almost identical to that of Navi, she is also voiced by Kaori Mizuhashi. Later in the game, it is revealed that she is the Spirit of Courage. When she's powered up, she allows Link to shoot his sword with power. At the end of the game she leaves Link to serve the Ocean King along with Leaf the Spirit of Power and Neri the Spirit of Wisdom. Other fairies Wii Remote Cursor Fairy This fairy appears in the Wii Version of Twilight Princess. Tt does not have a specific name, or play even a role in the game, as it is used only for a cursor. Emheralda Emheralda was Link's fairy during Agahnim's rise to power. She only appeared in the Link to the Past graphic novel. Spryte Spryte was Link's fairy companion in the aftermath of Dark Link's defeat and the awakening of Princess Zelda. She only appeared in the Legend of Zelda Animated Series. She was very pushy and outspoken, and had a crush on Link. This caused her to become jealous every time Link tried to kiss Zelda, often using her magic to disrupt their romance. See also *Midna Category:The Legend of Zelda series